Dash's Secret
by SamXDanny
Summary: Dash has a secret! That He needs to tell Danny! But will Danny believe him? DXS in the middle! After PP! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here is The first chapter of "Dash's Secret" Well Enjoy!**

**Dash's POV**

I need to tell him. I can't let this secret in no more. I need to tell him. If I tell him then he might be my friend. Or he would think I'm lying. Since he saved the world yesterday and he revealed his secret, it's the perfect time to tell him.

**Danny's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock.

"Darn it. I'm going to be late for school!" I said as I got dressed and ran down stairs.

"Hey sweetie, want breakfast?" Mom said.

"Sure. Pancakes please?" I asked.

"Sure thing Danny." Mom said.

After I ate, I went out the door to go to school. I needed to be invisible the whole time when I was flying because of fan girls. I reached Sam's house to pick up Sam. "Ready to go my lady?" I said. Sam giggled.

"I'm ready." Sam said as she kissed my cheek. I picked her up in bridal style and we were off to school. When we reached the front yard of Casper High we met Tucker and he joined us.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." I said nervously as I opened the door. Everyone turned around to look at us. They just paused. Then everyone surrounded us to try to know how I got my powers. The only different question I got was from Paulina.

"Will you go out with me?" Paulina asked.

"Hehe.. Yeah.. You see I'm dating Sam right now so no." I replied. Then Paulina ran out of the crowd with anger.

The morning was very difficult because of all the questions and such. But at around lunch time it cooled down. Me, Sam, and Tucker went to our normal table although some people wanted us to sit with them but we said no.

**Dash's POV**

Ok. There he is. He is at his normal table with his friends. I can do this. Just need to ask him ok? Not that hard, right?

I walked over to Fenton and his friends. "Hey guys!" I said nervously.

"Ok. One more time. No! You cannot sit with us!" Danny growled.

"No that's not I was going to say."

"Really well what do you want Dash?"

"Well…. Um.. Could I talk to you after school? I want to tell you something very important. And no its not about your ghost powers or to ask to be in the football team or be in the A-list." I said as I was taking a breath.

"Well ok. I will see you at my house ok? Danny said.

"Yeah. Got it. See you then!" I said and ran away. I could almost hear what Danny was thinking. He was thinking _What could he want?_

**Thanks for reading! I will continue it soon! So what does Dash want? What is Dash's secret? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! Well here you go! **

**Danny's POV**

After Dash left me, Sam, and Tucker were trying to figure out what Dash wants.

"Maybe that he has ghost powers?" Tucker suggested.

"Well I don't know. Maybe. How about you Sam?" I said.

"Well he might be one of your enemies from ghost fighting. Like Tucker said he might be half ghost like you and can be Skulker or Walker!" Sam suggested too.

"That's a good idea why he bullied me too. I don't know." I said as the bell rang. "Well let's get going. I will tell you guys tomorrow what Dash wants." They nodded and we were off.

The rest of the day was sort of quiet. No ghosts were attacking. Haven't seen that fruit loop in 2 days. Something was up I thought but don't need to worry. Just relax and enjoy the no attacks. Well after school it was time to talk to Dash when I get home. So I said bye to Tucker, gave a kiss on the cheek to Sam and I was off.

**Dash's POV**

I was already waiting for Fenton in his room. I was so nervous to talk to him about this. How can I do this? How can I say the right words? I just need to work this out somehow. Just then I heard the door open. It was Fenton.

"Hey… Dash… How's it going…?" Danny said awkwardly.

"Hey um… I need to tell you something." I said nervously and with a little sweat.

"First off; are you a ghost?"

"NO! Not at all! NO WAY!"

"Ok… then what is it that is so important?"

"Alright. Here we go." I took a deep breath. "You know that old mayor that tried to save us?"

"Yeah? That crazed up fruit loop. Why?"

"Hehe… yeah. You see remember when I bullied you in school and hurt you?"

"I remember that A LOT Dash but keep going."

"Well I came to apologize for that and I need to say this; I did it because I was being paid and was told to do it. Sorry."

"Wait WHAT? By WHO?"

"Well that "crazed up fruit loop" you mentioned, paid me and told me to bully you or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I get killed by him and the rest of my family. I really thought you were cool you know? But people started to think you were a loser and following my steps that I didn't like."

"But you bullied me since 2nd grade! He only knew me since the beginning of Freshman year!"

"I know. He always spies on the Fenton family. So he knew you a lot but knew you were a ghost when you two met."

"Haha nice try Dash but your not fooling me! You bullied me because you wanted too. You just want to make an excuse from bullying me. But no. Its not going to work. So you might want to GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But Fent-Danny! I telling the truth! This really happened!"

"Then GET SOME PROOF! When you get some proof bring it to me! Ok?" Said Danny pushing me out the door.

"Fine! I will! But just remember what I said if I don't! Would Vlad ever do that to a person and say to the person ruin Danny Fenton's life? Would he?" I said as I was going out the door.

**Danny's POV**

When he said that he left the room. He just gave me a puzzle to solve. I don't know if he is lying or not! He was my enemy so YEARS! I called Sam and Tuck for information but they got nothing. There was only one way to figure this out. I needed to find Vlad.

**Hey! Did you like it? Now Danny is going to find Vlad to see if Dash was lying or not! Poor Danny :[ Well is Danny going to find Vlad? If he does, What will he say? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 Last Chapter

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! I was busy so here it is! (I do not own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

The next day I went to school and told Sam and Tucker about this.

"WHAT? NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sam and Tuck said in unison.

"Guys, I HAVE to. It's the only way that I know if Dash is lying or not!" I explained.

"Then we're coming with you!" Sam said.

"No your not! Its to dangerous! You can get seriously hurt!" I said to Sam.

"You can get hurt too! You-" Sam was cut off by Tucker.

"Sam, Danny's right. Me and you can get seriously hurt by Vlad. So let Danny go by himself and figure this out."

"Thanks Tuck. Well I'm leaving tonight. See you guys later!" I said as the final bell rang. I waved goodbye to Tucker, kissed Sam a goodbye and I was off.

'I guess he's still in space. But what if he's in the ghost zone? I will check the ghost zone first just to make sure' I thought as I was flying to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Danny's POV<strong>

It was 7:00 at night so I decided to go looking. I then told Mom and Dad why I'm looking for Vlad and they understood. Then I realized that the portal was unfinished still. But then I remembered the Infi-Map **(A/N: Or however you spell it xD) **and then I took it and I was off.

I looked all around the ghost zone but couldn't find anything. Vlad can be anywhere in this non-ending zone! Just then I saw a blue skinned vampire ghost floating up to me. I panicked and shot echo plasm at him. He then fell backwards and I started floating towards him. I wondered why he didn't fight back. Maybe he's weak? I wondered as I was staring at his body. Then he whispered "I know why you're here Daniel." Then he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Danny's POV (probably will always be Danny's POV in this chapter)<strong>

When he woke up he was on my bed. I put him there till he woke up. Then I walked up to him in my ghost form just incase he attacks. Now I wanted answers.

"I want answers Plasmious! How do you know what I want from you?"

"Daniel, I been spying on you." He said weakly. "What Dash said was true. I been paying him to bully you or else he would die. He at first was like "NO WAY" but when I said or else I have to kill you and your family, he had no choice. So he became popular and you a loser. Now I realize what I had done was wrong. I am a crazed up fruit loop. Now since I was at space I became weak. So now I'm giving up ruining your life and Jack's. I am a full ghost. But will be quiet to the world. So bye Daniel visit sometime if you like." He then was floating to the door when I said-

"STOP!" He froze and turned to look at me. "So your telling the truth? Your turning to the good side?" I said. He nodded. "Well then maybe I will come for a visit or two."

"Thanks Daniel. Now lets forget about the past and into the new. I will become a good ghost just like you. **(A/N: Lol that rhymed! XD) **Well see you soon!" He said as he floated down to the lab and into the ghost zone.

'Wow. He's changed. Well its midnight so I better get to sleep. And with that I fell asleep thinking about what the future will hold. Dash's secret was right, Vlad's good and many changes. Who knows maybe the future would be fun. Dark Dan, you had lost!

* * *

><p><strong>Want a sequel? About what will happen next? Do ya? Do ya? Well REVIEW!<strong>

**Seriously, review ._. **


End file.
